Dorabase (Anime)
Animated by Toei Animation and Big Finish. Plot The story takes place in the 22nd century, Tokyo. It is about Doraemon's friend in the same type of robot, Kuroemon, who keeps fighting to be a notable baseball athlete. It features a lot of imaginary ability, and in the baseball game, each team is allowed to use up to three gadgets. Characters Edogawa Doras The main characters' team. Started out as a rookie team that never wins, until Hiroshi joined up as the new pitcher and help them win their first victory against the Mongas. Most members of the team are cat-like robots. *Kuroemon Position: Third base Number: 5 'Kuro' means 'Black' in Japanese Captain of the Edogawa Doras. Originally a 'freelance' robot that lives with, as well as work for, Hiroshi's family. His passion for baseball started when he arrives at Hiroshi's house and watches a baseball game on television. He then formed up the Doras. He has an intimate rivalry with Shiroemon, an old friend from the Robot School. Initially lacking in skills that Shiroemon possesses, he grew more skillful on an exponential scale as the story progresses, and have achieved a status to be considered one of Japan's best amateur baseball players. He has defeated most (if not all) pitchers from Edogawa, as well as countless other enemies from other provinces of Japan and even from overseas. His special move is called the "Daikon-slicing Fullmoon Swing" (a variant of the "Fullmoon Swing" originated by Pokoemon), "Black Hole" (which he used to hit Amoll's Red dragonfly ball), "Deadly Driver Shoot" (swinging the bat downward in mid-air in a slicing motion to counter's Shiroemon's WWW ball) and "Crescent Moon Sword" (used when Pokoemon knew the weakness of the Deadly Daikon-slicing Fullmoon Swing). He have also learned the Flamingo style batting by raising one leg, bending it like a Flamingo, increasing his power by tenfold, he learned this in order to defeat Drump in the WABC. *Hiroshi Fujimoto Position: Pitcher Number: 1 The only son of a family that owns a delivery business, called the "Doraneko Delivery Service". Before joining team Doras, he has been helping his mother run the delivery business ever since his father died from a explosion. Years of lifting heavy delivery boxes gave him strong shoulders, resulting in powerful pitches. Initially, his pitches lack control, and only after 'training' on the island that his accuracy and ball control improves. While he was selected to represent Japan in the WABC with Shiroemon's recommendation, he was unable to play due to an accident. The only human member of the Doras. His special skill is the forkball. *Pakuemon Position: Catcher Number: 2 'Paku' means 'fat' in Japanese A large cat robot who works at a pre-school. He's very kind to human children, but probably not child robots (observed from his reaction to Chibiemon's curiosity when Chibiemon first met the team). His large body makes him a natural catcher. He's always seen eating dorayakis. He played a big part in the match against the Yamadera Bears, by hitting Pokoemon's fast ball, scoring the final point. *Hyoroemon Position: First base Number: 3 'Hyororito' means 'tall and thin' in Japanese A tall and very talkative cat robot who works as a shopkeeper of a fish shop. Hyoroemon can be very passionate, ranging from his passion to fight for the team, to getting angry at other team members (especially at Chibiemon), although he rarely acts hostile. Often cheer up the team when the morale is low. Being the tallest member of the team, Hyoroemon has the ability to lunge for a hit ball further than any other member, as well as being able to jump higher and catch higher balls. In volume 18, he challenged Shiroemon, Arakawa Whiters' pitcher in a duel, after losing he admits that he will quit the Edogawa Doras. *Suzuemon Position: Shortstop Number: 6 Apparently a robot cat assembled for a privileged family. He seems to have some talent for baseball, but because he does not want to get his uniform dirty, he usually avoids sliding and lunging. Possibly by luck, he tends to be one of the first members to experience a particularly powerful or tricky pitch.He isn't noticeable, and he used this "ability" to steal a base. Thus finally being noticeable at the WABC (World Amateur Baseball Classic) finals, by hitting Drump's Queen ball. *Aimond Position: Left fielder Number: 7 Another passionate member of the team. Normally very cool and collecting, in the baseball field he becomes hot blooded. Originally from a team called "Lobsters" in Florida, he left America for Japan to pursue his dream in improving his skills when the team broke up after another member of the team, Randy, quit. Rumor has that he joined the Doras because he mistook them for a professional team. He's living with Mr. Inazuma presently without paying for the accommodation (or indeed, for anything). His special moves, most notably the "Barbecue Impact", sets the ball on fire that is sparked from the impact of the ball onto his heavily oiled metal baseball bat. He then was called for at the WABC, to represent America, giving them the glory after hitting Shiroemon's 180 km/h fastball. *Toraemon Position: Center fielder Number: 8 'Tora' means 'Tiger' in Japanese The fastest member of the Doras. Possess tiger stripes around his body. In one case he had puzzled the opposing team by doing a bunt that drops directly in front of the pitcher, and yet Toraemon was able to reach the first base before he is forced out. He lives in a boat situated in the Edogawa river and loves fishing. He has super speed, and seem to be interested in soccer more than baseball. *Pyokoemon Position: Second base Number: 4 A member of the team who looks somewhat like a half-broken cat robot and works at the robot repair facility. His ability to send his hands some distance away from his body (attached by a spring) result in many fine plays, even when the ball looks like it's going to be a home run. His ability also has a disadvantage: his body often falls apart from moderately forceful contacts due to its instability. While most of the time he is very reliable, he can come out as being completely unglued, for example sending out his head to catch the ball instead of his gloved hand. He was then took apart by Retsu in the match against the Edogawa Boros, given that he crashed to the Boros' pitcher, Borosuke. *Guriemon Position: Right fielder → First base Number: 9 Guriemon works at a tutoring school. A born strategist, Guriemon can read the game effectively and give hand signals and read them with great efficiency. It is Guriemon who noticed that Monga's hair correlates with what kind of pitch he's about to make, in the Dora's game with Mongas. Before the second match of the Big Dome Cup, he told the team that he has to leave the team, because he passed the highly competitive exam to enter the nation's best university to study biology, but the university is situated very far from the team's base of operation. This angered Hyoroemon, who took it as an act of selfishness. Kuroemon, however, saw it as Guriemon simply following his dream, like how he himself follows his dream to one day defeat Shiroemon in baseball. Initially replaced by Mikachan, his position is further replaced by Chibiemon. Kuroemon promised him that Guriemon can keep his number and he is free to come back and rejoin the team anytime he wishes. Now, he is in a team called "Hokkai-Snowfoxes".His muscles have incredible strength because of the accident with his experiment, but during the battle with the Doras, his muscles deflated because a lightning stroke on him. But even so he continued to play because Kuroemon told him that baseball is a fun thing. He was asked by Hyoroemon to play in his place in the Baseball Tournament Across Japan. *Chibiemon Position: Right fielder Number: 0 'Chibi' means 'dwarf' in Japanese. The member of team Doras, he is an absolute beginner at the sport. He was found floating in a cardboard box in the Edogawa river just as the team was pondering where to find another member after Guriemon quit. After being taught the basics of baseball (in which he falls in love with the sport almost immediately), Kuroemon noticed the talent and potential that's hidden within the small cat robot. He can be a crybaby sometimes, but that is usually handled by Kuroemon giving him a dorayaki to chew/suck on to stop him from crying. On the surface he appears to be nothing more than a weight on the team, but has great potential (for example, he is able to outrun Toraemon). His will power is not any less than other member's. Currently lives with an old man on a house on Edogawa's riverside. He is clumsy to hit the ball. He was called 'having no use' by Hyoroemon in the match against Arakawa Whiters, then he caught the perfect homerun by Hirai by climbing up the vertical fence and catching the ball as he jumped and fell. *Mika-chan Position: Manager Number: 28 Hiroshi's childhood friend. Mika-chan had always believed that Hiroshi has potential in being a good baseball player. Normally acts as a manager for the team. Also takes care of the equipments and first-aid of injured team members. Sometimes fill in as an emergency substitute when members are not enough, but such substitutions are often short-lived. When Mika-chan is about to get a chance at batting in Big Dome's Cup's third game, for example, Kuroemon arrives at the game. Also a beginner at the sport, but lacks the talent Chibiemon has. *Mikeemon Position: First base Number: 12 A former spy from the rival team Flyers, Mikeemon is extremely unskilled in baseball. At the match against Flyers, he scored the winning score for Doras. He is the only player who can time Amoll's "Dragonfly Ball" correctly. *Akaemon Position: Pitcher Number: 119 'Aka' means 'red' in Japanese An excellent and enthusiastic firefighter of Edogawa district, he loves baseball more than anything else and always has his baseball glove with him. He helped team Doras win all the matches in which he participated with his powerful pitches. His special skill is the "Water Slider". *Doraemon Position: Pitcher Number: 10 The guest character. He is the main character of the manga with the same name, and the team's pitcher before he leaves the team for Noby. He is introduced as Kuroemon's friend. He appears in a few episodes, appearing to help out in some matches. Arakawa Whiters The team of Kuroemon's sworn opponent - Shiroemon. The names of the team members are references to bridges in Japan. *Shiroemon Position: Pitcher Number: 1 Sworn opponent of Kuroemon, captain and pitcher of the Whiters. He used to be Kuroemon's best friend when they was at the robot academy, but their difference in attitude towards baseball caused their friendship to be broken. His trademark pitch is his "White (W) ball" which causes the ball to slide up and down continuously, creating a W pattern. This pitch is very hard to hit at the start of the series, but as the story progresses, players like Amoll and Drump can hit it easily on the first try. His pitches are the W ball, WW (Wide white ball) ball, WWW (Wonder wide white ball) ball, and World ball. *Hirai Position: Catcher Number: 2 The team's catcher and close friend of Shiroemon. He is a player with good physique, and that makes him one of the team's best hitter. He is also the only one who can catch Shiroemon's W ball. Although in the WABC, he wasn't used to Shiroemon's World ball, therefore made a mistake that led to Japan's defeat, but for the sake of his team, he can finally catch it as the Baseball Tournament Across Japan starts. *Komatsugawa Position: Second base Number: 4 He used to be a bad player, but thanks to the hard training he made a great progress. He is also chosen to be one of Japan's representative for the WABC, along with Shiroemon and Hirai. *Senju Position: First base Number: 3 *Kinegawa Position: Third base Number: 5 *Yotsugi Position: Shortstop Number: 6 *Shikahama Position: Left fielder Number: 7 *Oogi Position: Center fielder Number: 8 *Horikiri Position: Right fielder Number: 9 Category:Fan Fiction Category:Anime